I am expensive
by Hilaira
Summary: Gavin just wanted to have some fun. maybe he found what he was looking for, but maybe he got little more than be bargained for.


The Club was loud, packed full of people, who were dancing on the floor. The light and music had a close relationship as they complemented each other.

Gavin usually didn't go to these kind of places, too full and loud, but Chris and Tina talked him into it, saying he needed to let loose and relax a bit. What better way than to have a little fun in one of the most popular clubs in town?

But Gavin didn't feel like dancing, seeing no one who quipped his interest. The club had four different areas, the aforementioned dance floor, a bar that looked like out of a magazine from the golden age, a lounge to relax and, for the right clienteel, a few rooms, not that Gavin could afford one.

He snorted, rich bastards, he thought as he made his way to the bar, ordering a whiskey on the rocks, the good kind, even if he was going to notice this dent in his account.

The barkeeper took some time putting on a little show, everything looked perfect, the movements were smooth and sensual, the LED on his temple always a calm and steady blue. Not impressed at all Gavin took his glas and made his way to the extra fancy lounge.

Looking around a little bored his gaze fell upon the first thing in this entire club that captured him. In one of the big and comfy armchairs sat a man, dressed in a very form fitting suit, the buttons of the white dress shirt opened at the top, giving away a glimpse of the perfect skin and collarbone underneath. His legs crossed and leaning his entire body a little to the left, but he wasn't talking to anyone, just sat there and scanned his surroundings until his gaze landed on Gavin, their eyes meeting. Gavin forgot to breathe and couldn't take his eyes away, damn, that was exactly what he was looking for, his excitement grew as he slowly walked over, noticing the LED on his temple, of course Gavin thought, the first man he finds attractive and he is an android, just his luck.

Sitting down next to the mystery man he turned facing him, knowing androids couldn't drink Gavin thought about how to start the conversation.

"Hello", the voice greeted, beating him and saving Gavin from embarrassing himself. Fuck, Gavin even liked the tone of his voice, not too deep, smooth, with a hint of sensuality and something just more. Gavin tried not to be so turned on before anything even happened.

"Hello.", Gavin greeted in return still feeling a little dumb not knowing how to go from there. He usually had no qualms and knew exactly how he got what he wanted. The android looked him up and down with slightly hooded eyes, as if he was analyzing him, and Gavin felt like a mouse that was inspected by a snake. Was he going to eat him? Gavin tried to hide a slight shiver and his growing arousal.

Apparently the android came to a conclusion as he leaned back, his lips turning into a devious smirk, as he got something small and silver glinting from his pocket. At first Gavin thought it was a Coin but the shape didn't fit, but then the android opened it and Gavin saw a blue lipstick, the same colour as the LED on his temple.

Slowly he brought it up to his lips and put on a little show for Gavin, as he first coated his bottom lip in a smooth and precise motion and after that went for the top lip, repeating the process. Gavin knew he was staring, starstruck like a teenage girl waiting to be asked to the prom, but couldn't look away, everything about this man pulled him closer, captivated by him.

"Would you like to have some fun?", the android tilted his head slightly as he questioned Gavin. "Depends what you have in mind.", Gavin answered and leaned closer to the man, trying for a cool and steady look, but failing. The android in return leaned closer to Gavin, their faces almost touching as he whispered against Gavin's lips: "Oh I'm sure you can think of a few things.".

The hot breath ghosting over Gavin and he couldn't contain himself anymore as he grabbed the android and pulled him into a heated kiss, which was reciprocated. It was one of the best kissed Gavin had in ages, both of them duelling for control until the android gave way, his eyes glinting mischievously at Gavin.

The blue lipstick smeared in the process and colouring Gavins lips as well, breaking the kiss only to get some air into his burning lungs, letting go of the suit and the android leaned back against the armchair. Still having this aura of pure mischief around him and holding the lipstick in his left hand.

"Careful Detective, _I am expensive_.", he rasped. How the fuck! Gavin thought, how did he know he was a cop? This new development excited and worried him at the same time.

Apparently his face gave him away as the android went on: "Don't worry, I have a few let's say _special_ features that allow me to come to that conclusion. The way you hold yourself, take in everything you see etc. it is most unlikely for anyone else to see you like I see you.", he explained, lips locked in a smirking position.

"What does an android with your _features_ do in a club like this?", Gavin wanted to know brows slightly furrowed.

"Well, as I told you, I want to have a little fun. Or don't you want to play anymore?", the android was still seated relaxed, waiting for his answer.

Fuck! Did Gavin want to have a fun night? Of course, that's the whole reason he got here, but he was now a little unsure. Ugh, why did he have to be enraptured by the only android who saw those kind of things? The cogs and wheels turning inside his head as he made up his mind.

He blew caution into the wind and this time he smiled as he answered: "Let's play.". That was all the confirmation the android needed, as he got up in a swift move grabbing Gavins arm and walking in a fast pace to the aforementioned area with the rooms.

"Um… I don't want to disappoint but one of those rooms cost more than I make in a month.", Gavin had to chime in a little nervous. "Don't worry Detective. It got this.", the android reassured.

Damn! He could get used to be addressed the way the android rasped his title. He put his hand against the door pad, his skin retreating showing the white material all androids were made of, and it opened for them.

Not having enough time to take the room in Gavin was pushed against the door, tongue back in his mouth, hungrily returning the kiss. And he thought he was desperate. The kiss changed from heated to sensual and as it broke Gavin leaned his head back against the door, exposing his neck, which was showered in small kisses and some bites.

Yes, that was exactly what he wanted. Enjoying the attention he closed his eyes, heat growing in his groin and his member wanting in on the attention.

"Mind if we take this so the bed?", Gavin asked a little breathless. The android let go of his neck and looked directly into his own eyes, boring into him like they wanted to see everything that made Gavin himself.

Gavin noticed the LED was still a calm blue, wanting to get some reaction out of him he pushed his right thigh against the bulge of the android which earned him a gaspe and his eyes got clouded over with lust, but the LED stayed blue.

A little squeak escaped Gavin as he was easily lifted up, his legs wrapping around the others hip to steady himself, and they made their way to the king sized bed.

Blushing and feeling slightly embarrassed Gavin started to kiss the androids neck in return, his hands messing up the perfect hair as he raked through it. The android hummed in approval and to Gavin's surprise gently lowered him onto the bed.

The android stepped back, with his now tousled hair, and drank in the sight before him. Gavin's arousal obvious, the red blush on his neck and face, the hooded eyes. Gavin tried grabbing the android to pull him back in but his attempt was foiled.

"Relax Detective. Enjoy the show.", was the answer he got, the android's voice even deeper than before. "I know now is a little late but what's your name?", Gavin asked, tempted to touch himself, but not wanting for the fun to be over so soon.

"Connor.", was the short answer as Connor oh so slowly stripped off his jacket, putting on a show just for Gavin.

The music from the club resonated from small boxes placed in every corner of the room.

Connor swayed his hip to the beat of the music and went on to remove his white dress shirt, every move slow and sensual, looking directly into green eyes as he opened one button after another, revealing more and more of his perfect pale smooth skin.

You had to hand it to those designers from CyberLife, Connor was a work of _**fucking**_ art.

Gavin drank up every inch of skin that Connor revealed, his hands grabbing the sheets, still not wanting to touch himself.

As Connor moved around, his hips moving and stripping more and more of his clothes, Gavin tried to calm down his breathing a bit, arousal still rising and not knowing when he is allowed to touch again.

Then, finally, Connor was standing before him naked in all his glory, his arousal obvious and standing up like a good soldier. He made his way to Gavin, crawled on top of him, rolling his hips into Gavin's and moaning into his ears. Gavin eagerly grabbed those sinnful thighs grinding with him in rhythm.

"Not so fast my dear Detective, wouldn't want the fun to be over so soon, do we?", chuckled Connor, belying his own words as he too moved against Gavin.

"You have to many clothes on, I have to remedy that.", Connor stated a little breathless, tugging at Gavin's leather jacket, making a happy grunt as he got it of, throwing it carelessly into the room.

Next was Gavin's Shirt, Connor pulled the hem up, Gavin helped as he leaned back and shortly after that it followed the jacket into the room. Connor raked his hands over Gavin's muscular chest, noticing a few minor scars which he kissed and caressed, eliciting a few gasps and moans.

Gavin's hands moved from Connor's thighs and grabbed his ass, liking how it felt in them and kneading it. As they moved against each other Connor sneaked one of his hands down, elegantly and swiftly opening Gavin's trousers.

Connor's hand moving further inside and stroked Gavin one, two, three times before he pulled away, Gavin gave a little whine wanting more of the attention.

"Patience Detective.", Connor whispered into Gavin's ear.

Ah fuck it, Gavin was done playing around, he grabbed Connor even tighter, switching their positions and kissed Connor again with new hunger, which earned him a chuckle from the other.

Gavin let up, worked himself fast out of his remaining clothes and attacked Connor again with his lips. Both of them stroking and exploring the planes of skin of the other.

Gavin's right hand trailing down, between Connor's cheeks and one finger prodding his entrance. It slipped easily into Connor.

Was that lubricant inside, Gavin wondered, pushing another finger inside to test this and yes, it went in as easily as the first one.

Connor smirked, his hands on either side of Gavin's face as he pulled him closer and rasped: "As I told you, _**I am expensive**_ , which comes with a few extras that other androids don't have. Now are you going to fuck me or not?".

Seeing the mischievous glint in Connor's eyes again Gavin pulled his finger out and without warning pushed himself fully inside, closely watching his reaction and finally his LED switched from blue to yellow.

"Fuck, yes.", Gavin growled. This time it was him who smirked, loving how tight Connor was and after a few seconds of steadying himself Gavin set a hard and fast pace.

Connor tightened his legs around Gavin, pulling and moving with his rhythm, kissing Gavin again and raking his hands through his hair. Their moans getting louder, their movements more unhinged as the heat and lust grew.

"Fuck!", Gavin rasped breathlessly, taking in Connor's appearance, his LED flickering between red and yellow now, his irises blown wide, the blue lipstick just a smudge on his lips and Gavin loved everything.

Feeling that he was close Gavin gabbed Connor's throbbing member, feeling something very similar to precome leaking steadily from it. Coating his hand with it he started to move in the same pace as his trusts.

"Come for me Connor.", Gavin ordered, his own voice much deeper and more of a growl. Only a few more hard strokes and Connor happily complied, shooting all over Gavin's hand and their bellies, groaning loudly.

Fuck, did he get even tighter, Gavin mused as he pounded into him a few more times. The pleasant wave of his orgasm crashed over him and he emptied himself into Connor, his movements coming to a stuttering halt, moaning like a whore himself.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds, basking in the afterglow before Gavin pulled out and lay next to Connor, his LED the calm blue again. Gavin looked around the room for the first time and gladly noticed the tissues on the nightstand on either side of the bed.

Gripping a few he cleaned himself and Connor as much as he could, throwing them into the bin across the room, well at least he tried, the mess landed shortly before it.

Ah fuck it, he thought, his arms a little mushy as he lay down again. "Thank you.", Connor smiled, this time more softly then all the other times this night.

"I don't know about you but we could definitely do that again sometimes.", Gavin stated as he took in this entirely different smile. "Well, maybe we will see each other again sooner than you think.", was Connor's reply, the mischief back like he knew something Gavin didn't.

"Oh yeah?", Gavin stupidly replied, but before he could ask more questions Connor dressed himself, leaned down and kissed Gavin again, this time sweeter like a lover would do. Connor let go and just like that was out the door, leaving a dumbfounded Gavin behind.

What the, what just happened, Gavin was speechless, it was usually him that left first. Still a little confused and pleasantly sated he got up, picked up his clothes and dressed.

Well, he got what he came for, making his way out of the room and without saying goodby to Chris and Tina, who he didn't even know where they were, went home.

The next day Gavin was in such a good mood he didn't even snap at his coworkers. Chris and Tina made their way over to him: "Looks like someone had a great night.", she stated chuckling.

"Yeah yeah, thanks for swaying my mind and now fuck off.", Gavin answered smirking. "And there he is, charming as ever", Chris laughed as they went to their desks.

Gavin got up and made his way to the break room to make himself a god awful coffee. As he went back to his desk he could hear Anderson shouting from Fowlers office, trying to ignore it, cause when was Hank not shouting, he sat down, sipping on his coffee and started to work on a report.

The door to Fowlers office opened, Hank got out seething and still voicing his displeasure. Gavin noticed that someone followed Anderson and as he took a closer look the spluttered into his coffee making a mess, spilling it and some landing on himself.

The actual _**FUCK**_?!, the person that followed Hank like a Puppy was no other than Connor.

Apparently no one noticed how Gavin made a fool out of himself, which he was grateful for, but Connor did and looked directly into his eyes and smiled, that bastard, even gave him a little wink to top it of. Gavin's face heated up and he knew it was red like a tomato, trying again to ignore both of them he waited for his chance to snatch Connor alone.

His chance came around midday as Connor followed him this time into the break room. Seeing as they were alone Gavin span around and grabbed Connor by his lapels, slamming him against a wall.

"What the **FUCK**! What was that last night, huh? Did you know you were going to work in the same precinct? Did you know from the beginning who I was and wanted to embarrass me? What?!", Gavin tried to keep his voice down, growling the words, demanding answers.

"Careful _**Detective Reed**_ , as I told you last night _i am expensive_ , damaging me would only result in you paying for my repairs. And to answer your questions, no, not at first but I hoped we would see each other again as I knew I would start my new job today.", Connor explained calmly, prying Gavin's hands from him easily, just now, it dawned on Gavin how strong the android really was and that last night he let Gavin have his way.

Still angry Gavin didn't know what to say, which Connor used to his advantage, switching them and surprised Gavin with a small kiss before he winked at him and left him there.

How was that his life, Gavin mused feeling both angry and excited. Sighting, oh well he could deal with that later, as he went back.

And if you follow the link, that is the picture that started this mess XD

Artist on Twitter: bubblegum_dean

https//p/BlXhbQHBAX-/?utm_source=ig_share_sheetigshid=udnl74m3cmc5r=wa1


End file.
